Dave's Scary Tale
Plot Dave is a cheery BR Class 11 that came from the Other Railway. On his first day, Diesel 10 tried to make him hate steam engines, but Dave wasn't convinced. One day, Dave and Norman were shunting in Knapford Yards. Norman was impatient with Dave; "Come on, shunt like a proper engine!" he growled. Dave said nothing; he was thinking of the old days, back on the Other Railway. Norman groaned. "Stop daydreaming!" "Oh, uh, what was that? Uh, I wasn't dreaming." said Dave. Norman laughed. "Sure you weren't..." and raced away. Dave sighed. "I can't tell Norman my secret..." Later, Sidney arrived at the shunting yards to shunt Diesel 10's goods train. "Hurry up, Twinkle Toes!" shouted Diesel 10 and he snapped Pincy crossly. Sidney gulped. "Coming, coming!" Dave watched. "You mustn't be like that, Diesel 10. Sidney's young yet." Diesel 10 edged towards Dave. "Knock it off, you steam engine lover!" Dave sighed and scurried away towards a siding; he had a lot on his mind. Dave couldn't puzzle it out. "I guess maybe it's my past that's bothering me. I never really told anybody my past... But I don't know, I don't think it's really that important..." But the past still was on his mind throughout the whole day. He couldn't concentrate and accidently biffed some trucks through some buffers. "Whoops..." Norman was furious. "Dave, what has gotten into you?!" "Um, I, uh..." Suddenly the Fat Controller drove up in Winston to see what had happened. "Dave, this isn't like you. What's wrong?" the Fat Controller asked. Dave frowned uneasily. "Uh, nothing sir..." The Fat Controller sighed and drove away. Dave sighed in Knapford Sheds and he went to sleep for a nap. (Dave's nightmare begins) "Diesel 10, stop! Have some mercy for the poor guy! Ok, that's too far!" "What do I care? I'm evil, so I can do whatever I want." "Diesel 10, nooo!" "Ha ha, he's gone now Davey boy! Join the brigade! Join the brigade!" "Noooo!" (Dave's nightmare ends) "Aah!" Dave woke up to find he was still in his shed. "Ok, I seriously need to tell somebody..." said Dave worriedly and he went back to sleep. The next morning, Dave thought about who he should tell. "Perhaps I should tell BoCo. After all, he is my best friend." And he scurried away to the Dieselworks. At the Dieselworks, Den and Dart were supervising the workmen in fixing BoCo when Dave arrived. "I just thought I'd drop in." he said. "Hello, Dave! What's going on? You look a bit weathered!" said BoCo. "Well, you know how I've kept a secret all of these years?" "Yes." "Well, I'd thought I would be best to just let it out." "Go right ahead!" said Den. "What he means is, you can start." said Dart. So Dave did. "Back on the Other Railway, I was... was.. not exactly nice to steam engines." The Diesels gasped. "Really?! How did you snap out of it?" asked BoCo. "Well... One day while I was shunting in the yard, I saw Diesel 10. You see, he was on the Other Railway too; he was sent away for being naughty. And he snapped Pinchy at a little tank engine. I never got to know him. I don't even know his name! Diesel 10 didn't want to scrap the little thing, just scare it. And then...." "Go on." said the Diesels. "Well, Pinchy grapped the funnel of the engine. Diesel 10 tugged and pulled at it, and soon... The funnel was out." BoCo gasped. "What a horrible thing to do! Thank goodness it didn't do him any harm." "Exactly, BoCo. But the little engine was so scared he raced off like a rocket. I never saw him after that. I think he got sold to a railway in Wales." Unknown to the engines, Diesel 10 had overheard. "So, you think you can get me sent away for good, do you? Not a chance!" "I wasn't trying to do anything, Diesel 10!" "Fine, but I'm watching you." and Diesel 10 slid back into his shed. "But how did you get so nice?" asked Den. "What he means is, how'd become friends with the steam engines?" asked Dart. "Well, I felt sorry for the little fella, and I've viewed steam engines as equal to Diesels ever since then." finished Dave. The engines were amazed. "Well then. Let's hope you'll keep on being nice." said BoCo. Dave smiled. "It felt good to let it all out." "I can imagine," replied Den. "Good-bye!" and Dave scurried away to fill his affiliation's elsewhere. Characters * Harvey * Murdoch *BoCo *Diesel 10 *Den *Dart *Sidney *Norman *Dave *Winston *The Fat Controller *Diesel (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures